This invention relates to a high-frequency heating generator comprising an electron tube oscillator, the cathode circuit of the electron tube comprising at least one control element connected in series with the electron tube.
A high-frequency generator of the aforesaid type is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,407.
In the generator described in the patent mentioned above, for convenience, assuming that the maximum output power of the generator is so low that a single control element, for example a transistor or a cascade connection of transistors, can be used, the control element has to dissipate a non-insignificant power, which, needless to observe, should be within safe margins less than the maximum permissible power to be dissipated by that control element. If the latter is not the case, a plurality of series-connected control elements, as also described in the aforesaid Patent, will have to be resorted to.